


Shitty Day

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are bad, and some are even worse. Sometimes all you need on such days is the right person by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't really happy, and not much is happening, but I just needed to deal with some emotional bullshit and writing is my way of doing it. I still hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> This is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own ^^'

“Hey Kenma,” a cheery voice greeted him from the door as someone stepped inside his room.

Kenma made a sound of acknowledgement but didn’t look up from the display of his console. He didn’t _have_ to look up to know that it was Kuro who visited him. Besides immediately recognizing the voice, there wasn’t really anyone else who would randomly come to his room like this. Without knocking he might add.

His best friend didn’t complain about the cold greeting – he was used to it after all these years – and approached his bed. Kenma felt the mattress dip and suddenly there was a well-known heat next to his body.

“What are you playing?”

“The new Monster Hunter,” Kenma mumbled, trying to concentrate on his fight and unconsciously leaned against the shoulder. “It came out last Friday.”

Kuro hummed sneaking an arm around Kenma’s hip and placing a small peck against his cheek. “Is it fun?”

“Well… I guess?”

“You guess?” Kuro chuckled obviously not convinced by his answer.

At that Kenma stopped and started to think. Even though he had played the game for several hours he hadn’t taken the time to think about it. Was the game fun? He wasn’t quite sure. He had really liked the last game and had looked forward to this since even before it had been announced, the fighting system had been improved since the last installment, the graphics were extremely pretty, the music was great as always. This game should be fun, should make him want to play more and longer – but he had been thinking about closing it and laying it to the side for over an hour now. Actually he had barely touched it the day before, had barely done _anything._

He didn’t know why, but this game wasn’t fun.

A deep sigh left his lungs. “I’m not sure yet,” he answered in his usual, monotone voice. “I probably have to play a little longer to find out.”

Kuro hummed again, laying his head on top of Kenma’s, breathing in deeply. He always did that, saying that he had to ‘recharge on Kenma energy’ whatever that was supposed to mean, and even if they hadn’t met for only a few days.

Kuro did a lot of strange things in Kenma’s opinion, but that wasn’t really something new. It had intensified, though, and the strange things had slightly changed, since they had gotten together roughly a year ago. But Kenma would never complain, he actually enjoyed it most of the time – not that he would tell Kuro that.

They sat in silence, like so often. Kenma continued to play his game and Kuro watched, while casually drawing circles into Kenma’s skin. It was when Kenma had just finished a mission and was in the hub area of the game that Kuro spoke again.

“Your parents aren’t home?” he asked directly next to Kenma’s ear, leaving a small kiss underneath.

Kenma shivered underneath the touch, a little surprised that Kuro had come this close. He leant away a bit, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. “They are at my aunt’s house since Friday. They wanted to come home some time tomorrow.”

“You’re home alone for four days and don’t tell me to come over?” Kuro noted in disbelief. He leant closer to nibble at his earlobe. “We could have done all sort of things, you know.”

Kenma involuntary tensed up and leant away again.

This time Kuro notice it and leant back as well, but still keeping his hand at Kenma’s hip and their bodies close together. “What’s wrong?”

Kenma shook his head. “Nothing, I’m sorry. It’s just…” Kenma sighed again, at a loss of words to describe how he felt.

But Kuro understood nonetheless. “Bad day?”

This time Kenma nodded. “Shitty.”

“Yesterday and Friday?”

“Friday was okay,” Kenma said after shortly thinking about it. “Yesterday was not so good. But today got worse, somehow.”

“Did you take your pills?”

“This morning. But I don’t think they work properly.”

The worry was obvious on Kuro’s face. “Why didn’t you call me?” he quietly asked again, this time with a complete different intention.

Kenma sighed. He felt tired, small and unimportant, while he leant into Kuro’s comforting touch. He had _wanted_ to call Kuro, had thought about it more than once, but he hadn’t want to disturb him. It hadn’t been important enough for that. “You had to study,” he simply answered with a shrug of his shoulders.”

Kuro sighed silently and pressed a comforting kiss to his temple. “You know that you’re supposed to call, I’ll always come when you need me.”

It was incredibly soothing to hear this, but strangely hurt at the same time and he felt even smaller. “I’m sorry,” he murmured once more.

“Don’t be,” Kuro reassured him and shook his head. “I’m here now.”

Kenma simply nodded, unable to verbally answer by now. He even felt tears prickling behind his eyes.

“Come on now,” Kuro gently told him taking him in his arms and picking him up. “I’ll take care of you.”

It wasn’t the first time that Kenma noticed how surprisingly strong Kuro was, as his boyfriend effortlessly carried him down the stairs of his parents’ house and into the living room. The first time Kuro had carried him around like this Kenma had been shocked and utterly embarrassed, complaining that he wasn’t a girl and that he could walk perfectly fine, but Kuro had insisted that it was part of taking care of him. By now he simply enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend and if he was honest the display of strength was a little hot, which he would definitely appreciate as soon as he felt better.

He was sat down on the couch and wrapped in a blanket, despite the warm temperature outside of the house. Kenma simply watched as Kuro walked over to one of the shelves and searched for the right DVD.

Even now Kenma clearly remembered the first time it had been like this, clearly remembered the weeks in which he had suffered without being able to explain why, clearly remembered how hard it had been to accept that he was sick. Of course Kuro had been there for him, had patiently taken care of him when Kenma had felt down again for seemingly no reason at all. In the end it had been him who told him that it was okay to admit that he was sick, that he didn’t need to be ashamed of his condition. Kenma had cried for hours against Kuro’s chest, before he had mustered up the courage to first talk with his parents and then with a doctor. That had been a mere month ago.

“I’m back in a second,” Kuro reassured him with a kiss to his forehead, after he had started one of Kenma’s favorite movies, and disappeared into the kitchen.

A wave of guilt hit Kenma, although he knew that Kuro would get angry if he knew that he thought like that. They had already talked about it, long and thorough, and Kuro had explained Kenma for hours that there was no reason at all to feel guilty, that Kuro didn’t feel bothered by him at all, and that he was together with him because he _wanted_ to, not because he felt obligated in any way. And theoretically Kenma knew that, but his head just loved to work against him some time.

So when Kuro came back into the room with two teacups and a bunch of different cookies and chocolates Kenma’s heart hurt a little. It must have shown on his face, because Kuro started to frown.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked gently.

Kenma squirmed a little underneath his blanket, hesitating to speak his mind, but he knew that it would be better than lying or saying nothing at all. “I’m sorry that you have to take care of me again,” he admitted silently and evaded Kuro’s gaze.

With a silent sigh Kuro sat next to him, sliding under the blanket, and wrapped his arms around him again. “I love you,” he told him so seriously that heat rose into Kenma’s cheeks. “You know that, don’t you?”

Still evading the other’s eyes Kenma nodded. “I know.”

Warm hands cupped Kenma’s cheeks and he peered up into caramel eyes, filled with warmth and pure admiration. “I take care of you, because I _want_ to, and because I love you. I’ll do everything to make you feel better.”

Kenma only noticed that he was crying when Kuro was wiping the tears away with his thumb. He leant forward to place a kiss against Kuro’s lips, conveying all his emotion through this touch. A smile was adorning his boyfriend’s mouth as they parted and Kenma knew that he understood his thanks.

“Come on, your tea’s getting cold,” Kuro said, giving one of the cups to him, and immediately resolving the tense atmosphere.

They watched the movie more or less attentive, since Kenma practically knew it by heart already – and Kuro probably too – while Kuro was talking about everything and nothing. Kenma knew what he was doing, simply distracting him from his negative thoughts, and it definitely worked. For that Kenma was more than thankful.

It didn’t take long until Kenma felt better, even quite good, considering his condition, and he was simply enjoying Kuro’s presence, warmth and subtle touches.

When the movie had ended, their tea and quite a bit of the chocolate was gone, and they simply continued talking.

“Kuro,” Kenma said when they fell into comfortable silence for a moment.

“Hm?”

Kenma smiled a little. “I love you.”

Slowly Kuro returned the smile, squeezing his hip. “I love you, too.”


End file.
